


Fading Gold

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, F/F, Fireworks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane and Riko watch the festival's fireworks together.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Fading Gold

The loud bang of a firework made Yohane look to the sky. She scanned it, trying to find the fizzle of lights left behind. In the distance there was fading gold. She was alone, empty and sat in the middle of a park. Yohane had placed a picnic blanket down on the grass and decided to watch the festival's fireworks here. 

Another loud bang. Watching the flash of red, Yohane smiled. Avoiding the crowds in which the buzz was too much, she came here to sit with vacancy and melancholia. Her phone rang, its tone usually sharp.

“Riri?” Yohane asked.

“Hey, Yocchan…” Riko’s voice was heartfelt. “I know we never made plans but you mentioned wanting to go to the festival…” There was a pause filled with unsteadiness. “I said I didn’t want to go but…”

“You changed your mind?” Yohane asked. 

It broke the tension, making things clear as they could possibly be. Riko giggled. “Yeah… Kind of.”

Another bang. A piece of the sky filled with soft pale white.

“I’m on the park if you want to come join me. We can head to the festival or just chill here.” The invitation was an earnest one. Though it meant breaking her solitude, Yohane didn’t mind.

“Are you alone?” Riko asked, horror creeping into her voice. 

“Yeah? It’s nice here!” 

“Give me ten minutes! I’ll be there.”

Her thoughts were ignored. Riko ended the call with that. Yohane lay down on the picnic blanket, wondering what Riko was worrying about. No one was around and it really was nice. Riko arrived nine minutes later, slightly out of breath. 

“Yocchan…” Riko whined, still catching her breath. “Don’t go out to the park by yourself at night…”

“Don’t be so paranoid-” Yohane cut herself off, feeling guilty for the context and making her friend worry. “Sorry, sorry. Fine, I'll try not to.” She sat up to greet her. “Riri. Come sit!”

Yohane wasn’t alone anymore. Everything still felt empty. From Riko’s downcast expression, she felt that way too. This wasn’t going to get any better. They sat together though going to the festival would be so much better. Yet they stayed. A few fireworks went off, Riko smiled at them. Flickers of joy that faded when the sky darkened. Yohane sat up and pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag. The perfect bad choice to add to this miserable night. She took a swig and hated every second of it. Then she offered the bottle to Riko.

Riko glared at her, refusing it. “Yohane...? Where did you get that?”

Yohane winked, doing one of her signature poses and deepening her voice. “A Fallen Angel has her ways.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking.” Riko’s gaze still lingered. She had a good conscience with solid morals. Yohane would have respected her for that if only she didn’t seem to almost always break whatever principles Riko followed. “Yohane…” She was pulled from her thoughts by Riko’s timid voice. “We’re underage and this isn’t good for you...”

The criticism was irritating and she wanted to cut it short. Not holding back her harsh remark, Yohane spoke. “You cut yourself so I think you’re also a little too fucked up to judge my bad habits.”

“Bitch.” Riko spat back.

It didn’t hit and it didn’t hurt. Yohane just shrugged and continued. “Am I wrong?” 

“No... You're not.” A firework went off. Neither of them noticed. Riko sighed sharply. “I hate you sometimes.”

“You’d have a lot in common with my parents.”

Riko seemed tired, her voice was a whisper that wondered why she was trying anything at all. “Do you want me to pity you or to hate you?”

“I… I don’t know. Neither?” Yohane pulled her knees up to her chest. Everything she’d done today was a bad idea. There was a flicker of guilt. “I’m sorry what I said before was really shitty…” 

“I wanted to go to the festival with you…” Her wish was despondent. It hung in the air like a faint longing ache. “And yet here we are… Insulting each other in the park.” 

“Should we go…?” Yohane asked before quickly clarifying what didn't need to be clarified. “To the festival I mean.”

“We should...” Riko echoed, not moving. “And I should stop cutting and you should stop drinking.”

A sick feeling in her core replaced the emptiness from before. She’d have to thank Riko for that later. For now, Yohane just started to get choked up. “Y-yeah.” The sky lit up in a loud bang. Riko jumped from the noise, while Yohane shrunk down. “Do you ever think it’ll get better?” 

“No.” The word was hollow. It lingered as Riko slowly faltered. 

“Thought so.”

Yohane laid down on the picnic blanket, looking up at the sky. Her eyes scanned for stars but there were none. She waited for the next bang to bring some kind of thought or feeling. Riko lay next to her but instead of gazing above, she curled up, resting her head on Yohane’s shoulder. Riko’s eyes closed. She whimpered once, getting overwhelmed in the lows of their conversation. Yohane couldn’t stand it or this stagnation. She waited, giving Riko the chance to clear her head slightly. After a few minutes, Yohane slowly started sitting up. Riko looked at her confused, moving slightly to not block her path.

“Let’s go to the festival, Riri.” Yohane cracked a weak smile.

A firework’s bang filled a small fraction of sky and an even smaller part of Yohane with fading gold.

Riko smiled back. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh,,, This was inspired by their UR party card btw  
> Also sorry yohariko


End file.
